Reminiscence
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Standing at the doorway and looking at his sparkling chocolate eyes she began to remember. Those memories of her bitter sweet first love. AnzuRyou Implied AnzuBakura


Reminiscence

By: _Tori-no-Miko_

* * *

_Disclaimer: No I do not own the base but I own the story, oh yes I do._

Authors note: Hello fellow readers, I have taken a long ass break from writing and I'm not sure if anyone who wrote before is still here, and if there are slight chances of those who read my old fics and were actually waiting for updates, I apologise for my absence.

**Beware: this is a pro Tèa/Anzu work, if you do not like it, don't flame me, but instead click BACK. Oh and this is a (Bakura/)Anzu/Ryou ficcy, my favourite couple. Thanks for your time.**

* * *

The silence dragged on. No one was appearing. The groom stood there at the end of the carpet, wondering what was holding them up. His face dropped into a look of sadness. But only to change within milliseconds seeing the shadow of his bride to be.

She, who stood on the elegant red carpet of the chapel, had beauty to match the groom those 10 meters away. Her flowing pearly white dress, and her delicately curled hair, all was perfect. She flashed him a dazzling smile in which he responded with one of his own. That set her heart on a rollercoaster ride, she had never thought that dream would become so true.

Standing at the doorway and looking at his sparkling chocolate eyes she began to remember. Those memories of her bitter sweet first love.

_Playing with her ball alone in her front garden, she noticed that there was a big truck moving into the driveway of the house across the road. Being not nearly 10 at that time, curiosity had possessed her and she decided to continue staring. Her mouth almost dropped when she saw what was happening, why were there people taking all the items out of the house?_

_She had known, living at that area since she was born, that the house across hers was her best friend's house. Her name which she had long forgotten. She had remembered that she was a girl with short brown hair (whose length matched her own, she noted), and soft olive coloured eyes. Her friend had a problem with seeing since a young age but constantly ignored it being oblivious to the future consequences as she was younger than her.. _

_Dropping the ball almost immediately, the young girl ran up to her fence, the barrier which her parents had told her to stay in while she was alone, and squinted, trying to see what was happening exactly. As if on cue, her friend was carried out kicking and screaming from her house for something or was it someone? _

_It was her mother carrying her, trying to keep her quiet. She was buckled up into the car. Ball forgotten and sensing something amiss, she called out to her friend helplessly at least hoping for an answer. _

"_Shi-" She was cut off when she saw a young boy with blonde hair run towards the car._

_He too was screaming her best friend's name; she was however screaming something that resembled 'big brother'. She did not recall her friend telling her she was moving. Staring over her fence, she was hoping that this big brother would catch up to her best friend, stopping her from 'running away' as she thought when she was young. Possibly an interrogation later on. _

She almost frowned at that memory and linked her arms with her father. No walking ever so slowly toward him, the one that she was now prepared to share the rest of her life with. Till they withered and looked like prunes she joked mentally and almost snorted aloud. Suppressing the half laugh, her father shot her a confused glance. All eyes were on her now.

_A tear almost escaped her eye as she watched helplessly as the car pulled away slowly from the street. Slowly but fast enough to escape the advancing young boy. The blonde boy was her age, she concluded by his appearance. _

"_Go big brother!" She thought clenching her fist, not knowing what to call this person. Closing her eyes tight she gave out a strangled cry. "Don't let her leave." _

_However to her dismay, as she opened her eyes, all she remember was seeing the boy sprawled out on his stomach on the pavement, as the car got smaller and smaller in the distance. The scene almost broke her heart as she watched on, never again seeing her best friend and this child crying._

_He was still screaming her best friend's name. _

_She was saddened to find out from her mother, who too was very close to her best friend's mother, that after an abusive relationship with her husband, she got a divorce. Well at the time it was explained more simply, something like 'her daddy hurt her mummy so they decided to go away from each other'. Still the main message got through and when she grew up, she understood that this friend of hers had been taken away by her mother, who did not particularly take a liking to her son, who took after his father more than she had hoped._

She could almost reach out to touch him right now. Taking a quick glance around, she didn't realise she had so many family and friends around her. They all shot her a quick 'congratulation' smile and motioned for her to keep up her performance in the ceremony. There were many smiles one for which the other part of the groom felt disgust for but at the same time wanted to smile, after this next hour, she was his. No, not his, but _theirs_.

Standing there on the carpeted walkway, she remembered her childhood dream of walking down the aisle with her 'prince'. Of course being a dreamer, she was always a fan of fairytales.

_Not half a month later, a truck once again was parked in the house's driveway, this time however, unloading baggage. Anzu, being at an age where one had the memory of 10 seconds, had forgotten almost completely about her best friend who had once lived in that same house. During that day where she was notified of the new across-the-road neighbours, she sat in her living room, timidly watching through the corner of her window._

_At first she thought that she'd be lucky if that family had kids the same age as her so she'd have more friends. However her hopes died as she saw a middle aged couple exit their car. She watched unamused when they began to tell the movers where to place their furniture, but however she caught a glimpse of two figures in the back of the couple's car. The first was a girl, probably younger than her by a few years, the other, was a young boy with short hair, as it was somewhat abnormal for boys that age to have long hair…_

Anzu quickly stole a glance at Mokuba who was flashing her an unwavering grin whereas the elder Kaiba quickly diverted his eyes.

_As soon as that family had settled, the Mazaki family decided to give the new family a welcome. Anzu dressed up as cutely as she could with the help of her mother whilst her younger brother waited impatiently playing his gameboy and her dad had already strolled out the door. _

_Mrs. Mazaki knocked on the door and upon seeing the couple she gave them warm greetings. They promptly introduced each other and found many conversations over things Anzu didn't understand, 'how could anyone become friends over the words 'oh my your curtains are fabulous'?'_

_The children made their way into the boy's room. The boy's name escaped Anzu's mind but he had become good friends with her little brother, whom introduced himself as Aru. _

Anzu and Aru.

Anzu was sure that the younger girl was also an 'A' name but she couldn't be sure, time sure cleanses your memories.

_Anzu had found nothing in common with his younger sister surprisingly. Despite their loves of fairytales, which was the only remotely girly thing Anzu worshipped, his sister was more interested in dolls and growing up. This lead to Anzu spending more time with the brother. Her own brother childishly developed a crush on his sister._

_Years soon passed and by attending the same school, their friendships had deepened. With only months left till they were to graduate from elementary school, it was time for the entrance exam for junior high school. They both strived to get into the same school, Domino High School. He once told her they'd be together forever and Anzu childishly told him that she'd have to leave after getting married. He then responded softly: "then I'll just have to marry you". She told the whole school after that._

_Tradgically, just days before his first exam, an accident took place. His mother was driving both Aru and his sister to school when they had collided with another car, who attempted to run a red light. _

_No one survived._

_By this stage, Anzu understood her world more, not only did she lose a good friend, but she also lost her precious little brother. However, he became more exclusive and soon drifted from Anzu. It was then, he disappeared, from taking the entrance exam, and from her life. This added to her pain. And a few years later, she finally understood, that he was her first love._

Remembering her little brother, she realised he'd have been around 20 this year as was his little sister, with Anzu herself being 23. She wondered why her heart held the memories of his promise so dearly since she was sure he'd have already found himself a girlfriend, where ever he was, or he might have married already. Although she was not in love with him anymore, she still felt saddened that after so long he had not made any initiative to contact her.

'Oh well, who am I to say anything?' Anzu thought, shrugging off her wandering trail of thought. She was standing beside him now. Listening to the priest's endless talking. Just waiting for those **two words**. She had dreamt of this for a long time, but being up there herself, it felt so anti-climatic.

_Cursing her memory in her second year of senior high school, another person had transferred to her school. They became instant friends, possibly due to her friendly demeanor. But not only that, they had been through many times together, maybe not as companions but as adversaries due to his spirit though she still continued to support him when everything came down on him. Although nice, he was often detached from everyone else only warming to Anzu, causing many rumours to circulate._

_Soon he had learnt to control his spirit, or that his spirit had finally stopped attempting to seduce 'the pharoah's cheerleader'. He knew that his spirit would not admit but deep down inside, they truly cared for Anzu. She herself did not know what it was within these two souls which caused her heart to skip those few beats everytime they are near, but it just felt so familiar to her. _

_Just like her **first **love._

"I do." Her head snapped up as she heard him say it. Blushing lightly her grin widened into a big smile. Suddenly she realised the whole church was watching her. Wondering why she saw her groom flashing her a look, 'your turn' she noticed immediately.

Blushing in deep embarrassment, she knew everybody noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"I DO!" Her voice came out a little louder than she thought. Everyone broke out in fits of giggles,_ almost_ everyone, but Kaiba who stared on bemused. Her groom blushed in embarrassment as well, feeling her affection from 1 meter away.

Soon they exchanged a short and warm kiss and they were wed. When they broke apart, he whispered something in her ears that made her eyes widen.

_Anzu sat down on the grassy field reading her book when he approached her from behind, shortening her life by 10 years. He laughed at her expression._

"_I wish we could stay like this forever, together and playing all the time." He told her with humour in his voice._

"_You wish! I can't wait to get my 10 years of life back from all that scaring!" She laughed back. She may not have noticed but something flashed within his eyes. Sadness?_

"_I wanna make a promise with you Anzu!" He grinned quickly at her. Before she could ask he quickly added: "Let's promise to grow up old and wrinkly together!"_

_Anzu couldn't help but laugh till her stomach hurt. And told him that was impossible. _

"_I have a prince out there Ryou!" She gestured to her storybook, 'Sleeping Beauty'. "Besides you will find a princess as well, and spend your life with her and it won't be me and we won't ever be together again." Anzu seemed somewhat saddened at this point. But her friend was just as happy._

"_Then I'll just have to marry you!" He laughed._

Anzu's eyes stayed wide as Ryou led her out the church. She stared at him and then a tear of joy dripped out her eyes.

"_I kept my promise."_

* * *

**TNM**: Finally done, I typed this up ages ago, only finished today. By the way, I got Aru's name from the katakana of almond…you know…peach, almond? **A-Ru**-Mo-N-Do. BWAHAHAHAHA.

Oh I stuffed up Amane's death with the times but that needed to be like that for this fic to work so ignore that if you would.

If anyone's still reading BBK, um…if I get a good response from this I'll continue? SO **Read and REVIEW** please HEHE.


End file.
